jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Coco
'Coco '(voiced by Candi Milo) is a fictional character in Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. History Coco was created by a little girl who was shipwrecked on a deserted island after a plane crash. Creator Craig McCracken describes Coco as having the head of a palm tree, as the child ate coconuts. The beak is a deflated raft as that was the means of transportation onto the deserted island, with the body of an airplane marking the plane she was on and the human feet that were sunburned as the only thing that child saw. She was "discovered" by two scientists, named Douglas and Adam (called "nerds" by Bloo) when that story was told in "Good Wilt Hunting." Since they found her alone with no one, its never been stated or known what became of Coco's original creator. Although Coco has attempted to tell Douglas and Adam, they may have either unintentionally ignored her or not fully understood what she said when she spoke. She is 4 feet tall and weighs 80 pounds and her birthday is March 9th. Personality When she is excited, scared, in love, or needs the attention of others, she has the ability to lay plastic eggs, similar to those found in Gashapon toy vending machines, that can contain anything from Ming vases to tickets for redemption of prizes to money or even auto parts, but in the aforementioned "Cuckoo for Coco Cards", she made trading cards inside the eggs, and later bobble bodies, and in Nightmare on Wilson Way, while dressed as a chicken, candy for the trick or treaters, which can be considered as an "inside joke" about the said vending machines. Often, these seem to fulfill whatever need the person opening them has at the time, though she won't take requests, as seen in "Camp Keep A Good Mac Down," when she creates many canned foods for dinner, but no can opener when asked. Coco is about as tall as Frankie (who is around 5 and 1/2 feet tall). She can also swallow things, such as puppies, and make them reappear in eggs ("Who Let the Dogs In?"), much like Yoshi. She also had a doomed love affair with a floor lamp during "Partying Is Such Sweet Soireé", took three jobs — a fast-food employee, a mall courtesy desk clerk, and a security guard, all in the same day — to pay for a massage chair for Madame Foster's birthday gift in "Store Wars" and also reportedly has a vacation home away from Foster's, having to pay for that in A Lost Claus by playing a Mall Santa, much to the disbelief of Mac, who accidentally exposes her, getting her fired, which was settled out of court after her wrongful termination suit was filed. She can also alter her own coloring scheme, as seen when she makes herself appear sick (and frequently switches back) in "Bus the Two of Us". She makes up for her lack of arms with her feet, and has opposable toes. She also can drive the Foster's bus (though in "Foster's Goes To Europe" she develops a fear of buses) and is very insecure about her weight as seen in "The Big Picture," when she overhears Dutchess making a nasty remark about her. She can also lift Eduardo for a limited amount of time (as seen in House of Bloos). The short "Drawing Bored" reveals that Coco is a talented artist. She may have a sense of violence (or a sinister, yet antagonistic side) as revealed in the episode "A Room With A Feud" when she (rather sinisterly) said "Co co coco." (pronounced in a way that possibly suggests she said "We could kill him") with Mac responding with "Coco, I think if we did that, we'd go to jail". She may also have a crazy side to her, as seen in "My So-Called Wife", where she was seen acting wild and uncontrollable, including bouncing along a diving board and playing a Sousaphone at the end and once licking a pole. We also learned that in the episode "Mondo Coco" that she talks to squirrels, became a tutor, an inspirational talker and author, a reggae singer, a Japanese TV celebrity who becomes Prime Minister, fell in love with a yeti, an airplane pilot and a supermodel. Trivia *Coco will meet Jeffrey, Jaden, Sonic, Hiccup and their friends in Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: Destination Imagination. *Coco will meet the Cyberchase Fighters in Michael Buzz and Delete's Adventures of Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends: Destination Imagination and join the Cyberchase Fighters at the end along with Bloo, Mac, Wilt, and Eduardo Category:Characters Category:Imaginary Friends Category:Protagonists Category:Heroines Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Buzz and Delete's Adventures Members Category:Jaden's Adventures Allies Category:Jeffrey & Friends Allies Category:Hiccup's allies Category:Birds Category:Females Category:Cartoon Network characters Category:Kyle's adventure allies Category:Courtney's allies Category:Toons